nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Roboflight/ho, ho, the mistletoe
alrighty guys! the wiki is well underway some holiday celebrations, however, I'm creating this blog just to serve as a reminder to what is available for you to participate in, and to request for some new ideas! w h a t w e h a v e f o r y o u ! 1; Chat Emotions. ' You can go here to submit new winter-like emotions for our chat for you and your friends to use! '''2; NightClan Radio. ' Head on over to our NC Radio to request or listen to your favorite holiday tunes! (NOTE: Could one of the admins begin putting the songs on the playlist and such because we have a lot of requests but none of them have been processed yet! '3; Mistletoe. ' Our newest RPing area is eagerly awaiting visitors and a lot of romance! '4; The Nightly. ' Keep your eyes wide open for the newest edition of the nightly which will be published soon! '5; Community Blogs. ' Check out the newest community blog! There is to be a new one every week; and it’s the perfect place for you to have nice discussions and voice your opinions on hot topics! '6; Winter RP Competition. ' If you are participating in Firey’s RP Competition please make sure to hurry and RP before the deadline which is the 31st. '7; Winter RP Game. ' If you are participating in Firey’s RP Game please make sure to RP your new characters here! u p c o m i n g e v e n t s ! '1; Snowball Fight. ' Hopefully, Rainy and I shall be planning and informing you of this soon; but keep your eyes peeled because it sure will be a blast! '''2; Fireplace. I will be setting up a thread which I will refer to as 'the fireplace'. The fireplace will be an area for you to exchange holiday gifts with your friends! '3; NightClan Awards.' Around new years I will be making some blogs where you shall nominate/vote for your fellow clanmates in different categroeis. They could be real and serious (i.e. 'best drama preventer', 'most active member who isn't staff', 'funniest rper') or something more silly (i.e. 'laziest admin', 'sweggiest', 'most likely to be president of the us'). '4; A Sketchtoy Memoir.' So I'm sure some of you guys remmeber the last time we went around with sketchtoy, signing our names on it so that the whole of nc could be on there! Well, I was thinking about doing that again, except it would have a wintery background(okay a snowflake, thats the extend to my artistic abilities) and we could leave short holiday-related messages on it (i.e. 'it's snowing!' 'happy new year!' 'nc is swag') a n y i d e a s ? If I must be honest, last time I asked for ideas(on my 'some holiday anticipation' and 'the nightly' blog) I was rather disappointed by the amount of ideas that came to me. Firey suggested the winter game and rp contest but other than that everything that has been done so far has been entirely my/other staff members ideas! You guys are the majority of the wiki so you should be putting in the majority of ideas(I like to think of this wiki as a governed democracy and I really hope that you guys do as well tbh!) so I'm really hoping this time you guys can chip in with a few ideas! Remember, the only stupid idea is the one you don't say and it will mean a lot to us and the whole of the wiki if you throw some thoughts onto the table! a n d o n e l a s t n o t e I will be absent starting monday and going until the next tuesday. I'll be heading over to sunny old cali and Ill miss you guys tons but there won't be much I can do then so I'm just warning you guys now! Make sure to continue be jolly old fellows during my absence, k? --robo out AND REMEMBER TO HAVE A HOLLY JOLLY CHRISTMAS THIS YEARRRR Category:Blog posts